Changing the odds
by iatedraco
Summary: After her dad died, Joanne went to live with the Mercer 's. She is a full member of the family and knows how to roll with the punches. What will happen if she makes sure Jack doesn't die from his shotwound? Rated T to be safe Jack/OC oneshot


_Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic to put online and I'm pretty happy with it. I do know this isn't my best work but please just bear with me. Please let me know what you think! Love always, _

_ xox_

It looked almost ages since the van with a couple of masked man drove into our street. They started shooting and tried to kill my brothers. Luckily, they hadn't succeeded yet.

I looked out of the window and saw Jack get shot. While the other guys took care of the masked men, I tried to stay calm. They told me to stay inside but what the heck, I never listen. Sofi handed me a gun and I loaded it immedeately. My dad used to take me to the shooting range before he died and I have to say, the last couple of years it came in handy. 'Sofia, call 911' I told her and she got her cellphone. I manouvered myself past the ruined furniture and took a towel out of the kitchen. When Sofia wasn't paying attention I left the house and crawled past the road, hiding behind the trashcans and the big piles of snow on the pavement. Knowing the brothers would have never letting me go outside I chuckled softly. They treated me like their sister, eventhough I wasn't related to them. I've known them for a couple of years and they told me about the horrible events that took place when they where little. Especially with the abuse Jack had to go through was shocking considering I was the closest with him. There I saw him, lying in the snow. The snow around him slowly but surely got soaked with the blood that came from his shoulder. I checked if it was safe, but noticed the fight was not even close to him anymore. Quickly I crawled over to him and sat myself down on my knees in front of him. Jack's eyes went wide. 'I told you to stay inside' he whispershouted at me. I saw he was in much pain and carefully ripped his shirt open at the spot where the wound was. 'I'm not just going to let you die Jack, I thought you knew me better then that.' I mumbled. He gave me a small smile. I got the towel out of my backpocket and made a pressurebandage of it to stop the bleeding. Carefully I put it on his shoulder. Then I just looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes looked tired but yet so full of life. I was sure he could bare this one. He took my hand and smiled a little, tears started streaming down my face. I was never very emotional about stuff, except when it came to the people I loved, and Jack was one of them which he knew very well. 'Don't be sad.' he said softly. 'I'll be allright.' Jack gave my hand a little squeeze. I heard gunshots and I looked behind me. It was Bobby. 'It's over' he yelled and the others quickly gathered around Jack. I saw it was going worse with him. 'Bobby, come here for a sec.' Jack said and whispered something into his brothers ear. It must've been something funny because Bobby grinned. Angel itched on the back of his neck uncomfortably. Then, suddenly I heard the sirenes of an ambulance. 'Thank god' I whispered to myself. Jeremiah heard it and put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. The ambulance rushed into the street and stopped right in front of us. Jack told me to come a bit closer to him and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. 'I suppose, Joanne is coming with this big boy over here.' Bobby said calm. We waited for the paramedics to get Jack and I got into the ambulance. I gave the brothers and Sofia a small wave. Jack got lifted onto a brancard by two male paramedics and they shoved it into the car carefully. One of them sat himself down in the drivers seat and we took of to the hospital.

I waited hours for Jack to wake up. He had been unconscious for a while but now he was just sleeping. I hadn't talked to him or even seen him awake yet. I know its embarassing to say but I cried, a lot. Even the thought of losing Jack made me sad. I sat on a chair next to his bed and watched him sleep. His dark brown hair was messy like always. I smiled. His face was pale and I took his big hand carefully in one of my little ones. After a while I felt a little squeeze. I immediately called a nurse, telling her he was awake. She looked at the shotwound and left me alone to get some food, she said. 'You know Jack if you get better we'll go for a walk in the park. I bet it looks beautiful with all the snow.' I muttered. Slowly, a little smile appeared on his face. His eyes shot open and he immediately tried to sit up. 'Joanne' he whispered. I smiled and pushed him back into the bed carefully. 'If we're going home I want to sleep and then we'll go. I promise.' Slowly, he lifted his other hand up and wiped the tears on my cheek away with his thumb. I smiled again, somehow Jack always knew how to make me smile. Then the nurse came back in and delivered Jack's breakfast. He thanked her as the charmer that he was. 'Miss, when can we go home?' I asked coriously. 'I think tomorrow, maybe even today. If your boyfriend is doing well.' she said and dissapeared. I blushed.

Jack chuckled. 'Mpfh boyfriend' I said and felt my cheeks colour bright red. Jack lifted up his hand and caressed my cheek. 'You just go and take a nap then we'll be home soon.' I said and gave him a peck on his cheek.

A week later.

Jack was home already and his health was stable. He could walk and move properly which he was happy about because he hated not being able to do the things he wanted. 'Wanna go for a walk Joey?' he asked, already putting his jacket on. 'Course' I said and put one of his old leather jackets. We walked hand in hand through the streets. 'Thanks' he said softly. 'For what?' I asked confused. 'For not listening to me and being your stubborn self. Otherwise I would be dead right now.' he continued. I gave his hand a little squeeze. 'I'm sure you would've done the same if you could.' I said and smiled slightly. Jack chuckled. During our walk we talked about Miss Mercer and his past. When we arrived at home we stood on the driveway. I saw Bobby looking out of the window and mentioning something to Jack. I cocked an eyebrow. Jack mentioned back at Bobby. Bobby opened the window. 'Just do it already!' he yelled. 'Jack what's up?' I asked confused. Jack sighed. 'Fuck it' he said and pulled me close to him before crashing his lips with mine. I was a bit suprised but joined into the kiss quickly. Jack lifted me up, I put my legs around his waist and entangled my fingers into his dark brown hair. Suddenly I heard clapping. I broke the kiss and saw Bobby, Jeremiah and Angel standing next to us. They all smiled widely. I blushed and Jack put his arm around my shoulder. 'Finally' Angel said relieved. I winked at him. Jack intwined our fingers and I felt him putting something on my ringfinger. I looked at it and gasped. It was one of Miss Mercer's old rings. 'But' I protested. Bobby smiled and Jeremiah chuckled. 'You deserve it' Jack said and kissed my forehead. 'Family hug!' Angel screamed. 'Wait where's Sofia?' I asked. 'Here I am!' she yelled while running to us. We hugged and I got pushed into Jack's chest, earning a wink of Jeremiah.

'I felt safe and knew that this where the people I wanted to spent the rest of my life with. Especially Jack'


End file.
